


Genji Poetry

by verse (pinkcoat)



Category: Genji Monogatari | Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu
Genre: Found Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcoat/pseuds/verse
Summary: A small collection of found poetry I'd made while reading "The Tale of Genji" [Seidensticker's translation].
Kudos: 2





	1. The Paulownia Court [14 - 15]

The burden of guilt  
brought tears.  
The autumn night too short  
This was farewell

.

dew from above  
mourned, yearned . The memory  
would repel  
the thought for  
a moment

.

the emotions it gives withered,  
strange and scarcely whispered:  
lost love Sublime


	2. The Paulownia Court [16 - 17]

Timeless charm

summon Morning

.

the taste of the

moon was strange indeed.

.

voices pass ignored in

a desolate court


	3. The Broom Tree [46]

sleeping alone, holding his breath--

"Where are you?"

somewhere near.

.

Away, she yawned,

she'd be right back--quiet again.

.

The wine spoke pleasantly,

husky and sleepy; if

it were daylight it would seem

scattered in disorder.


End file.
